Once AGAIN, with Feeling
by Pan12398
Summary: Sweet's little sister, Sugar, sets off to finish what her older brother started. Could there be more to Sweet's arrival than we thought?
1. Friend of a Friend

Once Again, With Feeling!  
  
Chapter One: Friend of a Friend  
  
Sugar looked around the park lazily. So, this was Sunnydale, huh? Not very impressive; but, then again not that shabby at all. She twirled her cotton- candy pink hair around in her fingers, chomping on pink bubble gum loudly. All in all she seemed human, if you didn't include the bright pink hair and baby blue skin. Oh yeah, and the pointy ears. Sugar began to walk through the park. Her mission: Finish what her Big Bro, Sweets had started. The weather was pleasant, not too hot, not to cold. It was comfortable out, but never the less, Sugar could feel tension radiating from this town. She smiled, no worries, she'd break it.  
  
It didn't take long to track all the prospects down. Sugar just followed the trail of pain she could smell in the air. The first one she had found was the boy. Tall with dark hair and eyes, she had used her telepathy to read him like a card. Apparently this was the one who had summoned her brother in the first placed. He had naively thought that all those wonderful dances and songs would come without a price. What a fool. His fiancé had left him and become a vengeance demon again because he had left her at the alter and she had slept with a Vampire who was now with a soul and a little less with sanity than when he had left. Sugar shook her head, dissipating into air.  
  
The Vengeance Demon was the next to be found cleaning out an old Magic Shoppe, which looked like it was about to collapse. Sugar idly wondered if that was what was keeping it stable. The Red-headed Witch had attacked in livid fury after her lover had been undeservingly murdered before her eyes. Poor girl. Dark Magick was never something to be trifled with. But what Sugar wondered was how the sweet Witch had gotten involved in the black arts. Evil didn't just emerge through too much Magick over time. No, in order to become truly evil, one's innocence had to be stolen and then replaced with a hatred bred by Magick. Who had stolen her innocence? Sugar went off in search of the witch to find out.  
  
The Witch was found sitting alone on an old swing set in the park Sugar had arrived in not a day before. Sugar read the girl eagerly, curious beyond what she knew Sweets would deem acceptable. Oh, so read had gotten involved with Rack through yet another inexperienced witch friend. Sugar was familiar with Rack, he had been around for longer than he let on. Centuries almost. It was sad really, the witch had trusted her friend so much she had leapt into his arms without and reserves. The power rush she had been feeling with Rack was him stealing her innocence from her, replacing it with a Magickal high. But of course, innocence cannot be lost, just maintained. That's why the witch felt like shit every time she opened her eyes and it wasn't to Rack. Her soul and her conscience had been reasserting themselves and it hurt, physically. Poor Kid, only 19 too.  
  
The next Sugar stumbled upon was the Watcher. If this wasn't the most mixed case she had ever seen. The Watcher would dive right in to self-pity as his mind went on and on about how he failed because his slayer didn't need him anymore to a charity case as all his reasons for leaving were brought forth by a fatherly urge to protect his 'not-so-biological' daughter from the demons of the world the best way he knew how. Figuratively speaking.  
  
Then there was the Slayer and of course her secret demon lover. Sugar already had a headache. She wasn't going to get started with these two until she absolutely had to. And she would too, with song. See, that's the great thing about song. The total raw emotions, whatever you're feeling you just sing it out. Nobody has any secrets. Then of course there is the price. The human mind just isn't strong enough to handle raw emotion. So, spontaneous combustion is the body's reaction to the mind's pain.  
  
Funny thing really. This whole town seemed to exist solely on Pain. 


	2. Abba

Once AGAIN, With Feeling Chapter Two: Abba  
  
Buffy had been walking through the cemetery when she felt a familiar presence behind her.  
  
'Vampire' Her Spider Sense told her. Without a moments hesitation Buffy whipped an extremely filed stake out of her dark denim jean jacket, praying to whomever was listening that Vamp dust wouldn't get on her new Calvin Kline jeans. Or in her hair for that matter she had spent hours curling it. For some odd reason, Buffy had felt like she had to look special, like she was to, what's the word? Ah yes, perform.  
  
Pushing all odd thoughts behind her Buffy whirled around, about to plunge the stake into the evil fiends heart when a familiar voice brought her to a screeching halt.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Buffy it's me!" Buffy rolled her eyes, and dropped her offensive stance.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" She asked while checking her nails for and dirt or other assorted ookies that may have gotten their, while secretly sneaking a look at Spike's tall 6'7 form. God, the Vampire practically towered over her, why hadn't she noticed that before?  
  
"Looking for you luv, what else?" Spike took a step forward, and Buffy took one back. He wasn't wearing his duster tonight which was odd, though he did look sexy in those loose black jeans and tight red tank top. Odd, it was almost as if he had dressed up too.  
  
"Well, you found me, so what do you want?" Spike raised and eyebrow as if to say, 'what do you think?' Buffy opened her mouth to say something when a funny feeling entered the pit of her stomach. Suddenly dizzy, Buffy grabbed the nearest tombstone for support.  
  
"You okay, pet?" Objects started swirling and Buffy shook her head as she started to fall over. With Vampiric speed on his side, Spike caught her before she hit the ground. Spike picked her up and quickly set her on a stone pedestal jutting up from the ground with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Pet, say something, speak to me." Buffy clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
"It hurts, God it hurts!" Spike looked her over for any injuries, his eyes finding nothing.  
  
"Where ducks, where does it hurt?" Buffy convulsed.  
  
"Inside! It hurts inside!" With that Buffy screamed a scream that sent all demons and uglies that go bump in the night back to wherever they came. The Slayer was hurt and all those looking for a good fight wouldn't find it tonight.  
  
Sugar almost regretted doing this, the Slayer was having a negative response to her Magick. Probably because her Slayer Senses had built up and immunity towards Sweets attack. Yep, that's right. Once a Slayer is hit with a magickal attack, they build an immunity the best the can. The pain the Slayer was feeling was her body's warning that the same type of attack was coming. Oh well, it would wear off in an hour or so. Sugar's magick had already began to permeate the town.  
  
When Buffy awoke she was in a dark room surrounded by candles. Had she been taken for some sort of ritual sacrifice? Was there another new beastie that needed slaying? Buffy looked over to the left. Spike was sitting there watching her.  
  
"You're awake." He stated. Buffy actually kind of wished it was a sacrifice. She didn't want to talk to Spike now.  
  
"Spike, I have to go." Spike grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to get out of the bed.  
  
"Buffy, don't."  
  
"Why not, Spike, tell me for God's sake, why not!" She yelled.  
  
Buffy broke his grip and threw the covers off. She was almost to the door when music started playing. It was a soft tune and Buffy froze in her spot as Spike's voice filled her ears.  
  
Because,  
  
They passed me by, all of those great romances  
  
  
  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
  
  
  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
  
  
  
And so I dealt you the blow  
  
  
  
One of us had to go  
  
  
  
Now it's different, I want you to know  
  
One of us is crying  
  
  
  
One of us is lying  
  
  
  
In her lonely bed  
  
  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
  
  
  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
  
  
  
One of us is lonely  
  
  
  
One of us is only  
  
  
  
Waiting for a call  
  
  
  
Feeling sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
  
  
  
Wishing she had never left at all.  
  
Don't be wishing you had never left at all.  
  
Buffy turned back a look of horror upon her face. She opened her mouth, but instead of a question, a song came out.  
  
I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
  
  
  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
  
  
  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
  
  
  
That's how I started the show  
  
  
  
One of us had to go  
  
  
  
Nothing's changed and I want you to know  
  
Even though I'm crying  
  
  
  
Even though I'm lying  
  
  
  
In my lonely bed  
  
  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
  
  
  
Wishing I was somewhere else instead  
  
  
  
One of us is lonely  
  
  
  
One of us is only  
  
  
  
Waiting for your call  
  
  
  
Feeling sorry for myself, feeling stupid feeling small  
  
  
  
Wishing I had never left you at all  
  
  
  
Never left at all  
  
Even though I'm not the one for you,  
  
I've made the right call  
  
Next time don't catch me when I fall.  
  
The music slowly filtered away and Spike and Buffy were left staring at each other.  
  
"Did we? We didn't! Did we?" Buffy's pleading eyes met Spike's, who nodded.  
  
"Bloody hell, we did."  
  
"We just sang." Both parties looked as if they would faint.  
  
"For Christsakes Slayer! We just sang ABBA!!!"  
  
"GILES." They both agreed in sound unison as they practically trampled over each other trying to get out the door.  
  
Sugar howled in laughter as the Slayer and her lover ran towards the Watcher's place. This was too much fun! 


	3. same song, 2nd verse, lil bit louder and...

Once AGAIN, With Feeling  
  
Chapter 3: Same Song, 2nd verse, a lil' bit louder and a whole lot worse!  
  
Giles nearly shot up from his chair as both Buffy and Spike burst through the doors to the Magic Box.  
  
"Giles!" They both shouted in unison. Giles rose slowly as both parties babbled incoherently.  
  
"..In the graveyard."  
  
".Slayer started screamin'."  
  
".Woke up."  
  
"ABBA!!!" They both finished in exasperation. They both looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I take it you two started singing again." Spike and Buffy both looked at each other and then at Giles, how had he caught on so quickly? Giles nodded towards the small group of assembled people who had been pointedly ignored by the Slayer and Vampire. The entire Scooby gang sat around Giles living room, looking amused. Even Anya was there. Buffy blushed, suddenly embarrassed about bargin in.  
  
"So, you guys too, huh?" They nodded.  
  
"So Buffster," Xander started.  
  
"What'd you and ol' fangless sing about." Spike opened his mouth, but Buffy beat him to it.  
  
"Fighting. We sang about fighting and killing big, strong demons. You?" Xander grinned.  
  
"Jelly Donuts!" Buffy rolled her eyes,  
  
"Why am I not surprised? What about you, Will?" Willow had been huddled in Giles big armchair, Buffy noticed tears in her big green eyes.  
  
"Tara.I s-sung about Tara." Buffy rushed to Willow's side and began doing what she did best, aside from slaying. Comforting. Spike turned to Giles,  
  
"Wot 'bout you mate? You sing about your books?" Giles stood up flustered.  
  
"Did not! Bloody hell, I have more of a life than that you should well know!" Spike looked at him incredulously.  
  
"So, what was it then? C'mon we're all dyin' to know. Don't keep us waiting." Giles spluttered and then mumbled something softly.  
  
"Wot was that, mate? Couldn't hear ya." Giles became red in the face and mumbled again, slightly louder, but not loud enough.  
  
"Well out with you ol' blighter!" Giles snapped.  
  
"Bloody HELL! Alright I confess! I sang about the God damned Dewy Decimal System, alright!? There I said it! Happy now!?" Spike grinned.  
  
Outside Sugar was wailing with laughter. Oh dear Satan! Sweets hadn't said it was THIS fun! Maybe she'd stick around a bit before putting her plan into action. Afterall, not one person had even combusted or had an aneurisms yet! She definitely wanted to be around for that!  
  
  
  
*AN- Hey ya'll, Lady Sol here, I just wanted to let y'all know I'm free to ANY story suggestions whether it concern a relationship couple or the story's outcome. Anything from A to Z I'll listen to. Email me or tell me in you review. Also after every chapter I'll have a yes or no question concerning the story that you can respond to which will help determine the outcome of the story so you can sorta interact.  
  
~Question of the Chapter~  
  
Should Angel make a 'Broadway' appearance on Once AGAIN, with feeling? 


End file.
